Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. It is desirable to provide wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge the electric vehicle to overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
Embodiment of wireless charging systems may require the use of ferromagnetic materials. The presence of such materials may influence the overall reactive power balance of a system. Accordingly, wireless charging system should be capable of balancing overall reactive power using existing system components to properly coordinate the transfer of power continuously to a moving receiver.